


Mistletoe

by KaeCooks



Series: Rollin' in the Hay [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaeCooks/pseuds/KaeCooks
Summary: Matt's first Christmas in Fowlerton
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Rollin' in the Hay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038285
Comments: 19
Kudos: 53





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe this story started with a picture of a dress I found? Well it did.
> 
> Just a little fluff around our favorites.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Much love to you all,
> 
> Kae

“Thanks again for lending me this, Devon,” Matt said. If not for his foster father holding on to a suit he’d gotten in high school. Matt didn’t know that he’d have anything appropriate to wear for the Christmas Eve church service.

“I’m just glad to see it getting some use again. I don’t exactly fit in it anymore.” Devon mourned, patting his gut. 

“You’d think you were the pregnant one,” Michelle quipped, holding out her shoes in a silent request.

“Oh no. It looks much better on you.” Devon took the shoes from his wife and helped her slip them on. At 24 weeks, she was having some leg cramps and was beginning to have some trouble bending over.  Her pregnancy was anything but planned but thankfully, at 33, she was still young enough to be low-risk.

Matt didn’t really know anything about babies and didn’t know how to feel about the pending March arrival but he figured there was no need to worry about it. He didn't have a say in the matter anyway.

He began adjusting his tie, listening to suggestions as Devon threw them out. 

“Dev, darling?” Michelle interrupted.

“Yes, dear?” 

“How do you expect to help Matt with his tie when yours looks like a five-year-old tied it?”

“It doesn’t look like a five-year-old tied it,” he pouted, standing up and stepping into the bathroom to look in the mirror. “Better?” he asked when he reemerged.

“Much,” she replied, a small smile forming on her face when he leaned in to kiss her. “Now let’s go. I want to make sure I have time to use the restroom before the service starts.”

* * *

Sylvie pulled into the church right behind the Beckers, her mom still finishing her makeup in the passenger seat. She found a spot to park and jumped out of the car.

“I’ll save you a spot!” she called over her shoulder, running to catch up with Devon, Michelle, and - most importantly - Matt.

“Hi!” she chirped, bouncing up beside them just as they reached the church doors.

“Hey.” Matt smiled at her, reaching to hold the doors open for the group.

Sylvie let Michelle and Devon enter first, then slipped through just ahead of Matt. Once inside, she started unbuttoning her beige coat, revealing a deep green dress with a V-neck. 

“W-wow,” he sputtered. “You look amazing.”

“So do you,” she replied, taking a moment to appreciate how the blue-grey color made his eyes pop. “I didn’t know you had a suit.”

“It’s Devon’s.”

“Well it looks good on you,” she complimented in a tone that totally erased any shame he’d felt for having to borrow the clothing to begin with.

He smiled his thanks at her as they walked into the quickly-filling sanctuary and took a seat beside Devon, who had somehow managed to claim their normal pew. There was enough space for the five of them and even had a seat open by the side aisle that Michelle would certainly take so she could easily slip away if she needed to.

Throughout the service, Matt was vaguely aware of Sylvie’s pinky resting over top of his own on the pew between them. It was a small gesture she’d taken to that never ceased to bring a smile to his face. Subtle but sweet, it was perfect for the two of them.

The only time her hand left his was when they stood to sing. While he missed the contact, he loved whenever another hymn came up. Sylvie had the voice of an angel. Besides that, he knew that her hand would fall right back onto his as soon as they took their seats again, and he was happy to wait.

* * *

After the service let out and they’d wished a Merry Christmas to what felt like everyone in Grant County, they all went home for a quick change of clothes before going to Gerald and Marie’s for cake, ice cream, and gifts. 

“I suppose I should warn you,” Sylvie told Matt as they were walking to her grandparents’ house, “Papa likes to hang a mistletoe somewhere around the house.”

“You’re lucky, Matt,” Devon commented. “Michelle never gave me that warning. We got caught under it my first Christmas here.”

“Your face was pretty funny though! I still remember it!” Michelle laughed, giving her best impression of his deer-in-the-headlights look. 

“I’m pretty sure he was more scared meeting my dad than he was meeting yours,” Julie added.

“You know, Devon,” Sylvie said, taking her turn, “Dad always said you two were dating for a whole year before you finally got the guts to come.” 

“Classic Daniel,” Devon said, shaking his head toward the sky, “giving me shit from beyond the grave…” He paused for a moment, chuckling as he remembered all the times his friend would give him guff.

“She’s right, though,” Julie laughed. “Daniel always said you looked more scared meeting my dad the first time than he felt, showing up after getting me pregnant at 15.”

“Okay - in my defense, Michelle spent so much time here, Gerald practically  _ was _ her dad…”

Matt, who’d been laughing along, shifted his gaze to Sylvie with a questioning look. Her mom had her at 15?

Sylvie’s expression also sobered and the jovial sparkle in her eyes changed to one of admiration. The gentle nod she answered him with conveying how amazing she thought her parents were for not only raising her but also for staying together and managing a good life.

“Certainly not how I planned on spending my last two years of high school,” Julie said, wrapping an arm around her daughter, “but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Michelle dabbed at her eyes, drying the tears that were accumulating before they could freeze on her face. “Gosh these hormones are making me emotional,” she sniffled. “That’s just so sweet!”

“Anyway, Matt,” Devon said, returning the conversation to where they’d begun, “getting caught under the mistletoe isn’t a big deal. Just give your girl a kiss and have some more eggnog.”

Matt looked from Sylvie to his foster parents and back again. If they did wind up under the mistletoe, would they be expected to have their first kiss with an audience?

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” she said for only him to hear, giving his hand a squeeze as the adults began to filter into the house.

Matt moved to follow them into the house but Sylvie kept a hold on his hand and pulled him back to her. 

“Just in case we do get caught under the mistletoe - Just, uh, just do something like this.” She pushed up onto her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, quickly dropping back to her feet as a furious blush spread over her face. “Then at least it won’t be our first time.”

The surprise of her kiss left him frozen to the spot until Sylvie turned away. Now, it was his turn to take her hand and spin her back to him. 

He flicked his gaze from her eyes to her lips and back, slowly leaning in. 

Sylvie pulled her lip between her teeth but mirrored his actions. 

Their noses bumped against each other and they laughed nervously, trying to realign themselves until -  _ chuick - _ their lips met in their first, tentative kiss. 

Despite the chill of the December air, they were filled with warmth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, longer and deeper this time.

After a moment, he reluctantly broke the kiss. “As much as I would like to do this the rest of the day - if you’d let me - we should probably head in.”

“I could do this the rest of the day, too,” she said, “but you’re right. We don’t need them getting suspicious.”

He smiled at her and took her hand, placing one more quick kiss on her lips as they walked the remaining short distance into the house.


End file.
